Another rider?
by LE3 101
Summary: Come see the adventures of Hiccup of how he found another rider, solved a mystery of a eel, got betrayed, Berk got attacked and the new rider knows someone that might help which has quite a bit experience in dragons like Hiccup, infact similar, takes place after HTTYD 2
1. Chapter 1

This is my story that I made on Fanfiction so don't give harsh comments and I don't own HTTYD.

Disclaimer:

This story takes place after HTTYD 2

Chapter 1

Hiccup walked out his house as usual making his way towards Toothless. 'Ready bud' Hiccup said. Toothless replied with a purr and let Hiccup get on his back for the regular night flight, as soon as Hiccup was ready Toothless took off and they flew around the island.

While they were flying Toothless was acting in a way as if there someone unknown following them, upon this weird behaviour Hiccup found out that they might be followed and with that he and Toothless went faster to outrun this someone following them but the someone was catching up fast till the person was basically on the right of Hiccup.

Hiccup then noticed that the dragon that the rider was riding was another Night fury and told Toothless to slow down which he did, Hiccup then turned to face the rider, and asked are you friend or foe?

The man replied 'friend and man am I surprised to find another rider but not only a rider another Night fury'

Hiccup replied 'Ya me to, what are your names?'

The rider replied 'Her name is Luna and I my friend is Gunnar Holmberg'

To be continued.

Sorry the first chapter was short and I will make the second chapter longer but that's the end of the first chapter review and comment if you fans want to see chapter 2, till then thanks for reading my story and ciao


	2. Chapter 2, The mystery of the ink

Hello everybody I am back with chapter 2 and on the 1'st day of the publishment I had 48 views, that's high.

1 more thing a brief description of Gunnar is similar clothing that Eret wore in HTTYD 2 and more defined, before we begin the story I just want to say I don't own HTTYD and if any ideas are going to be in the new HTTYD movie coming out in 3 years time, its not because I stole any ideas, its because i didnt know, enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2, The mystery of the ink

Gunnar told Hiccup everything about how he became a rider, Gunnar first said that he was a trapper but when he caught a Night fury it seemed scared and when he looked at the Night fury he knew that he couldn't kill the Night fury and so let it go, after a bit Gunnar wondered where it was and so went to look for the Night fury.

Gunnar found the dragon near a gorge. After a little interacting Gunnar gave the name Luna to the Night fury and they became good friends.

After a bit Gunnar and Luna then left to look for other rider and that's when he found Hiccup.

Hiccup was quite surprised for a trapper to have a heart to let a dragon go and a bit more that Gunnar had a similar description of how he met their dragon.

After a bit more talking Hiccup decided to take him to Berk, what would the people think?

As Hiccup and Gunnar drew near to Berk people started coming out of their houses to see why they heard sounds of two Night furies and they were surprised to see two, Astrid approached Hiccup and asked 'Who is this and how did he get a Night fury?' Hiccup replied 'He is Gunnar Holmberg, he was a trapper but then he met Luna.'

'Luna?' Astrid asked, Hiccup replied 'His Night fury and apparently mine are the only two left.' Astrid then said 'That's great but we have a serious report to tell you.'

Hiccup then said 'What is it?' Astrid replied 'We have reports of a different villager each night stealing all the fish that is available in the food house and then leaving, when we find the specific villager each night they have ink on them and they tell us that they didn't do it.'

Hiccup then said 'Sounds strange, but I get the feeling that we have to lure whatever it is in.'

Astrid then asked what's the plan?.

At that second the twins came and Ruffnut said 'How about we put ink on us and see what happens.'

Tuffnut then said 'Ya then we could be invisible.' They both let out a chuckle and then Hiccup replied 'Not that but how about we put more fish and then we wait to see what it is.' Astrid then said 'That's not a bad idea you know, now let's get more fish.'

Three hours later Hiccup and the gang had to wait and hide somewhere near till night since the mystery person or thing only came out at night.

As they waited they suddenly saw a villager approach the food house, the villager opened the door to the food house and looked back carefully seeing his surroundings and he then went inside.

Hiccup then asked himself 'Why would villagers steal fish every night and not anything else?'

Ruffnut then said 'The villagers could be feeding a bigger fish.' Hiccup rolled his eyes at the stupid remark and continued watching in anticipation to see what the villager would do.

The villager came out with two sacks which Hiccup assumed were sacks full of fish, the villager then slowly made his way towards the forest, Hiccup and the gang followed the villager till they lost sight of it and search around the area.

They found a dragon that looked like a eel dragon which had the two sacks what the villager earlier had, the dragon had spot them after a bit and past a corner away from them, Hiccup then shouted to the group 'Quickly before it gets away!'

When they made the corner they saw the villager earlier on and Hiccup asked the villager 'Did you see a dragon which looks like a eel?' The villager replied 'No, I didn't see a dragon that looks like a eel.'

The villager looked suspicious but then Hiccup and the gang went back to the village and just like that the mystery went cold again.

Where did the dragon go and why was there ink on the villagers?

That's the end of chapter 2 guys, if you guys want to see chapter 3 to see what happens next comment and review and until then ciao and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3, The mystery of the ink part 2

Hello everybody I'm back with chapter 3, thanks for reading my first two chapters, I'm really happy to find out that the 1st day had 48 views and the 3rd had 77 views, wow and in 4 days of the story there has already been 139 views, now amazed, I don't own HTTYD I wish I did. Enjoy chapter 3.

The mystery of the ink part 2

'How did a eel dragon just disappear out of no where?' That was the question Hiccup thought to himself and the next day he planned to catch the dragon before it got away, Gunnar said that he heard about a dragon that could just disapear, how the dragon did it Gunnar did not know.

'Hey Hiccup' Tuffnut shouted, 'What' Hiccup replied a little annoyed. 'I know how the dragon got away' Hiccup raised a brow and asked 'How did it get away?'

Tuffnut replied 'It can go invisible' after saying that Tuffnut let out a chuckle.

Hiccup then thought to himself that might be the problem.

'Now how do we trap it is the question?' Hiccup thought.

That's when he thought 'Let's see what trader johann can trade me'

with that he left to the docks to see if trader johann was anchored and was relieved to find out that he was, when Hiccup got aboard the ship he asked Johann 'Have anything that can maybe catch a dragon that doesn't want to be caught?'

Trader Johann thought to himself then said 'Hm, I have a iron netting for a bolar launcher or this new powder I got of a island very far away which the locals said that it can put a dragon to sleep'

Hiccup thought about the two options and said 'Hm, I will take both, what will you trade for it?

Trader Johann then said 'Consider it a gift because of all our business over the years'

Hiccup thanked Johann and took the powder and iron netting back to his house and went to go look for the gang.

When he found them he said that he put some powder on the fish in the food house so that the next time the dragon comes and takes the fish it will fall asleep but the iron netting is if the powder doesn't work or when the dragon is caught he can't get away.

Now that the plan was set Hiccup and the gang waited at a distance, Snotlout armed the bolar launcher, the gang at night were excited because they knew that this time they would catch the dragon.

Minutes later the same man that told them that he did not see the eel dragon now showed up and made his way to the food house and as he was by the door he turned around and inspected his surroundings and then walked inside.

Hiccup then knew that the man had something to do with the dragon and so told Snotlout to push it and follow them after the man.

This time they arrived at the place where the dragon was before, to be surprised to know that the man put the sack on the floor and turned into the dragon.

The dragon then took a bite of the fish that it took from the food house and then Hiccup shouted to Snotlout 'Now!'

Right after saying that Snotlout fired the bolar to the dragon and it was a direct hit. Snotlout started high fiving the twins and Hiccup approached the dragon and then saw the dragon look at him and it seemed that it was about to shoot a fire ball but then Gunnar pushed him and himself on the floor, what was shot instead was ink.

They looked at who the ink had hit and it hit Tuffnut, after it had hit Tuffnut the dragon managed to get the net off and made a run to Tuffnut and then grabbed him and the dragon threw himself in the lake nearby and swam under water to later come up and this time there were 2 Tuffnuts, the rest of the gang caught up when they resurfaced on the water but then Hiccup said in confusion 'Two Tuffnuts?'

The two Tuffnuts looked at each other and shouted 'I'm the real Tuffnut!'

Hiccup really didn't know which one was the real one till one of them passed out and then Hiccup realised that the one which passed out was the imposter and dragged him or the dragon Hiccup should say out of the water and then it slowly started to morph back into the dragon seen earlier and with that they took the dragon back to the village.

One day later Hiccup had tamed the dragon and named it Morph.

Later on that day Hiccup asked Fishlegs what should it be called, Fishlegs then said 'How about E-Shifter?'

Hiccup then said that it was a perfect name for a new dragon and after that Hiccup told Fishlegs to write about the new dragon in the book of dragons.

That's chapter 3 and thanks for reading. Please review because it inspires me to continue this story. Until then ciao.


	4. Chapter 4, Deception

Hello everybody to my fanfiction story, I'm surprised so many people read my one story, I got 261 views in 5 days, wow.

Anyway this is chapter 4 of my story, I don't own HTTYD, wish I did.

Chapter 4, Deception

Disclaimer: this chapter is 2 years after the events of Morph.

On dragon island.

'Your plan has gone through as planned Alvin' says Savage making his way to Alvin's side looking at the distance.

'Yes it has now time for the next objective, prepare a boat!' Alvin shouted to one of the outcasts while making his way to the boat.

2 days later back on Berk

Hiccup woke up the next morning to find that the village was deathly quiet so he went to go check outside when suddenly he heard screams and saw paralysed villagers, in fact the whole village of villagers were paralysed, he shouted to the gang but heard nothing, he then called for Toothless but again no answer, that's when he remembered that it was mating season and all the dragons had left, Toothless went with Luna.

The mystery was all up to him until he saw Gunnar which looked like he had a face of sadness, Gunnar then asked in sorrow 'What happened to the villagers, will they be alright?'

Hiccup replied 'Yes, they were stung to what seems to be Speed stingers, but there are no Speed stingers on Berk'

Just as that was said a Speed stinger came out of nowhere and stung Gunnar.

Hiccup went into battle position ready for the Speed stingers attack.

He then saw a Speed stinger across from where he stood, it changed forms into what seemed to be a E-shifter and at that second Hiccup knew that Morph might have caused the problem.

Morph then reverted back into the form of the Speed stinger and ran at full speed towards Hiccup. Hiccup managed to dodge the first,second and third sting but got stung on the fifth attempt.

Hiccup had gotten paralysed.

When Hiccup fully regained control over the paralysis he woke up to find that he was in the Berk jail, he looked left and right from the bars to then spot that Alvin was making his way to Hiccups cell and Alvin said 'How did you sleep boy?'

Hiccup didn't take it as a joke though, Hiccup looked at Alvin with a look of steel and said 'You will never get away with this, someone will come and help me'

Alvin then said with a smirk 'That's what you think boy, all your friends are trapped in different cells and your dragons are gone'

After Alvin said that Morph came in and Hiccup stared at him as if he was tricked and Hiccup said 'How could you do this Morph?'

Morph looked at him then looked away as if sad for some reason and then Alvin said 'Good job dragon, you came in use after all, you are free to go'

Morph then went away looking down.

Two day later Morph had decided to change teams and do what's right. On that day as night drew and everyone was sleeping Morph changed into the form of the Speed stinger and sped to the cells.

Hiccup looked at the cell gate to be surprised to find that Morph had the keys and put its head through the bars and it had it the keys in Morphs mouth, Hiccup got up and took the keys, boy was Hiccup happy to know that through the betrayal Morph still came back.

Hiccup opened the cell gate and carefully made his way to the door leading out in the courtyard, he then thought because Morph changed into a Speed stinger that Hiccup could ride on Morphs back to the others in different cells and that's exactly what Hiccup did.

When Hiccup got to the other cells he opened the cells and heard Astrid say 'Hiccup, how did you get out?'

Hiccup then said 'Morph got me out'

Astrid then said 'Hiccup, Morph did this you know that' pointing at Morph.

Hiccup then said 'I know but he came back, he changed teams'

Astrid then said 'Fine, if you say he came back then he came back'

After that was said everyone was already out of the cells they heard sounds like

dragons and looked up to see their dragons coming towards them, they all waved to symbolise that they were there and the dragons saw them, Hiccup went towards Toothless and pet him and said 'How was it bud' Toothless let loose of what seemed to be of a mix of a purr and groan.

That's when Hiccup said to the gang that they should drive Alvin out, and that's just what they did right after they got their equipment back.

They all got on their dragons and the other riders went to take care of the outcasts while Hiccup went straight to Alvin which was located at the middle of the courtyard, when Hiccup got near and Toothless shot a plasma blast but Alvin ran and dodged it, Toothless shot another and Alvin dodge it again.

That's when Hiccup told Toothless to drop off Hiccup near Alvin, as Toothless drew near Hiccup jumped off and unsheathed his flame sword and made a quick attempt at a cut which Alvin blocked with his sword and they were blocking each others attempts to cut each other till Alvin managed to make Hiccup fall over and Alvin made a quick attempt to finish him off but Hiccup rolled to the side and had the chance to get back up.

That's when Hiccup told Toothless at that second to use plasma blast and it had hit Alvin which in turn made him fly into a nearby wall.

That's when Alvin decided that the riders had won the fight this time and so left to see what were the others doing, it turned out that they were frightening the outcasts to make them go back to the ship which they did go back eventually, Hiccup and the gang won the battle, they were still a bit angry of Morphs betrayal but they forgave him.

The following day after the incident the other dragons were coming back from the mating season and life was back to normal on Berk for that time.

That's the end of chapter 4 Fanfiction fans, please review because it inspires me to continue my story because I might be up loading chapters slightly slower because of writers block but the story will still be good and enjoyable, again thanks for reading and until next time ciao.


	5. Chapter 5,Things change

Hello fanfiction fans and here is chapter 5, sorry it took so long I took a break and was on camp a while ago and writing something of my own, just a reminder this takes place after HTTYD 2. I don't own HTTYD and enjoy

Chapter 5,Things change

The village was still recovering from the incident of Alvin's attack and Morphs betrayal but then he help Hiccup and the others free and so was surely forgiven.

Hiccup was in his study room sitting on one of the stools and looking at the map of all the islands and thought 'Where are E-shifter found?'

At that moment Valka came in and asked 'What you doing Hiccup'

Hiccup looked up to his mom from where he sat and replied 'Nothing, just wondering where are E-shifter found'

Valka then said 'They are found at the mountain sides near lakes'

Hiccup looked up to his mom with a surprised face and asked 'How do you know where they are?'

Valka sat on one of the stools across from where Hiccup sat and said 'I studied dragons for 20 years remember'

Hiccup nodded and then asked 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Valka replied putting her hand on Hiccups shoulder 'I wanted you to find out for yourself, but seeing that you want to find them I then told you'

Hiccup looked up at his mom, smiled and then said 'Thanks mom' and with that he left the house to find the E-shifters.

He went to the group and told them where are the E-shifters found and then all of them got on their dragons and then when they were about to leave a villager ran towards the riders and said that he saw a Berserker ship on the boundary of the island coming towards the docks, Hiccup upon hearing this told Toothless to fly as fast as he could to the docks.

When they got there Dagur had already un boarded the boat and to Hiccups surprise saw that he was unarmed but Hiccup kept his guard up and he got off Toothless and drew his flame sword ready to expect an attack from Dagur.

Dagur slowly made his way towards Hiccup, raised his arms slightly and said 'I'm unarmed and don't want to fight you anymore, I want to help'

Hiccup slowly processed everything, Dagur then replied 'Why should I believe you, you tried to kill Toothless and tried to kill me'

Dagur replied 'Because I'm unarmed and if I wanted to attack you I would have done it as soon as I got off the boat, anyway I want to make you a deal'

Hiccup found this a bit more believable and asked 'What is this deal?, what is it that you want and what do I get in return for this?.

Dagur smiled at this and said 'I help you find the E-shifters but...'

Hiccup raised a brow and asked 'But?'

Dagur then replied 'But then in return I get welcomed here at Berk from now on, all things that I did gets forgotten'

Hiccup thought over this a bit and said 'Fine, but if you try anything I will kill you'

The gang went on their search for the dragon and found a island off the coast of dragon island, it was said to have many rivers so that it was thought to be the home of the E-shifters.

Hiccup and the gang landed on the shore and Hiccup said that the group should leave their dragons on the shore so to not alarm the E-shifters.

To Hiccups surprise they found a whole group.

Thanks for reading chapter 5 of my story, sorry it was a bit short and I took longer than I was said to take. Please review because it inspires me to continue my story, I got a review that said that the person thanked me for my story and asked that I would continue it and here is the answer, I will gladly continue it. Until next time and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6, But sometimes not

Hello everybody, I really enjoy doing this story and if you enjoy it, please share your comments, feedback or even constructive criticism, I do not own HTTYD, enjoy.

Chapter 6:But sometimes not

Hiccup watched as he saw the group of E-shifters and whispered to everyone behind 'I will go in by myself to show that we mean them no harm and tame one so the others know that we won't hurt them'

Dagur whispered 'But what about me?'

Hiccup whispered 'You too must also stay here with the others'

With that Hiccup slowly came out from hiding and steadily made his way towards him, as he drew near the group turned around and formed an attack formation but Hiccup continued slowly making his way towards them, he got near one and looked the E-shifter in the eyes and lifted his hand up, facing the palm of his hand towards the dragons head.

The E-shifter eventually moved its head on Hiccup's palm and calmed down, the others calmed down as well.

With that he motioned to them and said 'Guys, you can come out now'

With that they came out from their hiding spot and made their way towards the pack, Hiccup pet one of the E-shifters on the head and said 'I think its time that we pack up and leave with the E-shifters and where's Dagur?'

Astrid remarked 'We haven't seen him since after you told him to stay back'

Hiccup retorted 'Maybe his back on shore, let's go'

With that Hiccup mounted Toothless and the group flew to the shore.

When they arrived there they saw Dagur with his arms crossed waiting at the boat. When Hiccup got near the docks he dismounted off Toothless and remarked getting suspicious 'Why did you leave?'

Dagur removed his arms from being crossed and huffed 'I just didn't want to be around'

Hiccup then replied a bit assured 'Okay, now time to bring the dragons back to the island of Berk where they will be safe and no one will kill them'

Dagur tapped on Hiccups shoulder and said when Hiccup turned to him 'I will go ahead so long'

Hiccup nodded at the speech and watched the boat leave seconds later away towards the sea, shortly after he got back to work, mounted on Toothless and joined the gang starting to lead the E-Shifters to Berk.

When they arrived Hiccup found Dagur in the village with a few stunned villagers that whispered to each other as Dagur walked past them, Dagur was even given death glares from some of the villagers.

When Hiccup walked up to him and remarked 'The deal is complete...I will now forgive you but not fully' the villagers then knew he was forgiven from listening to the conversation and so carried on in their lives like any other day.

*Following night*

Hiccup and the group where walking down the stairs back home from the great hall when Hiccup heard the cry of a E-shifter and so sped up his descent down the stairs.

Astrid yelled 'Where are you going!'

No response was given.

Hiccup made a right running towards the back of his house and ran towards the far beach which was behind his house.

*Minutes later*

When he arrived there he hid behind a nearby tree, gazed out from the side ever so carefully and he was shocked to find out that what he saw was a Berserker soldier pulling a E-shifter by rope towards a cage that were full of E-shifters, behind the soldier was Dagur walking behind the dragon with a sword drawn.

At that second the E-shifter tried to run but then the Berserker soldier pulled with all his might trying to pull back the E-shifter, suddenly the soldier started to loose his grip but gained control again after Dagur huffed 'For the last time, do not loose your grip or I will make you regret not listening, we had to chase this one three times after you let your fingers slip'

Suddenly out of no where a man came out of the forest shadow and it was no other than Hunter, Dagur turned around quickly in battle stance but then said relieved 'Oh, its just you Gunnar, don't sneak up on a person'

Gunnar chuckled at this and said 'You are always the same and don't be so hard on your men'

Dagur snapped back and pointed his sword to Gunnar 'Don't tell me how to treat my men'

Gunnar was still smiling at this, he replied confidently 'Okay, if you want to be like that Dagur the deranged'

Dagur snapped back getting annoyed 'Okay, enough with this chit-chat, let's get to work'

Hiccup slowly walked backwards into the rock wall behind him, still shocked by what he had seen, Hiccup at that second raced back to the plaza and muttered to himself 'I have to get back to the others and tell them what I saw'

*Minutes later*

He arrived breathing heavily but arrived in front of the group bending over to catch a breath.

Astrid asked worried 'What happened Hiccup, why do you look like you ran a mile?'

Hiccup chuckled a bit at this and said while breathing deeply 'That's because...because I...did'

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a questioned face and asked 'Why did you run a mile?'

Hiccup recovered from catching his breath at this time and looked up at Astrid with worried face and said 'I ran a mile from what I saw'

Astrid looked at Hiccup, put a hand on his shoulder and asked worryingly 'What did you see'

Hiccup looked down with a worried face 'I saw Dagur...Dagur with a Berserker soldier pulling a E-shifter into a cage with other E-shifters...and Gunnar talking to Dagur.

Astrids eyes pierced wide open from that last remark and let her hand drop off Hiccups shoulder looking sad from this betrayal.

Hiccup looked back up at Astrid and said in a vowing voice 'We are going to make Dagur pay and Gunnar as well...first Gunnar...we will interrogate him...find out what he knows'

Astrid slowly looked back up at Hiccup asked questioning 'Are you sure you want to interrogate Gunnar?'

Hiccup nodded a bit and said 'I'm afraid we have to'

Astrid now smiled a bit and asked 'What's the plan' putting her hands to her hips.

Hiccup said smiling a bit and said 'Next time he comes to the village we take him to the beach like we are friends and when we get to the beach, we tie him up and put him in a nearby cave'

The group nodded at this and started to get ready for the plan to commence.

And that's chapter 6, I'm going to stop making chapters for this story for a bit so I can focus on my other story and hopefully another story project,I might come back sooner:), though if you guys want to see more very soon please ask, don't forget that you guys can give me some feedback and constructive criticism so I can make this story even better :) If you guys think I'm doing the same as the other people where they make a certain review deadline that must be hit for a new chapter, I'm not, just taking a break :)


	7. Chapter 7, The plan was set

I'm back readers:) a typo with last chapter that I put Hunter instead of Gunnar, again it was a typo, I edited the chapter I don't own HTTYD

Chapter 7, The plan was set before changing

Next day at noon.

Hiccup and the group were in the plaza when Hiccup asked 'Does everyone know the plan?' Everyone except Tuffnut nodded.

Hiccup looked at the twins and asked 'You two know the plan, right?'

Tuffnut just gaped at Hiccup, at that second Hiccup rolled his eyes and said 'Just follow what everyone else does'

*Minutes later*

Gunnar arrived at the plaza in a good mood, walked up to the group and said 'Hey guys, what you doing'

Before Astrid could open her mouth Ruffnut retorted 'We are planning to lead you to the beach, tie you up and interrogate you'

The group and Gunnar just stared at Ruffnut, hiccup put his hand to his face of being in this situation of stupidity, just after Gunnar's expression changed to a face of worry and said worryingly 'I'm just going to go back to what I was doing earlier' before starting to jog away before Astrid started to chase after Gunnar.

Gunnar took a quick glance behind him to see that Astrid was chasing after him, he started to run and shouted 'Oh no, get away from me!'

The group chased after Astrid and Gunnar to find Astrid had pinned Gunnar to the wall of the back of her house, axe drawn at Gunnars throat.

Hiccup drew near and shouted worryingly that Astrid might have been attempting to kill Gunnar right then and there ' What are you doing, don't kill him!'

Astrid turned to Hiccup and retorted 'I'm not going to kill him...well unless he doesn't comply'

Hiccup sighed at this and came up to the pinned Gunnar and asked 'Why are you working with Dagur?'

Gunnar looked at Hiccup, sighed and said defeated 'Fine, I will tell you, I'm undercover'

Astrid raised a brow and asked 'Undercover...what do you mean undercover?' Putting her axe closer to Gunnars throat.

Gunnar gulped before stuttering 'Undercover to...undercover to get close to one big threat to Berk...that's...that's still alive...if it meant befriending Dagur and handing the person E-shifters...I would do it'

Hiccup stood there for a few seconds processing what Gunnar had said before asking 'Who is this big threat?'

Gunnar closed his eyes before mumbling words that neither Astrid and Hiccup could hear.

Astrid looked at Hiccup before threatening Gunnar 'If you don't speak louder...I will kill you here and now!'

Gunnar then shouted scared of death 'Drago...Drago bludvist!'

The whole group including Hiccup and Astrid gasped, from the shock that Drago was still alive made Astrid loosen her grip which in turn made Gunnar hit the floor with a thump.

Gunnar crawled backwards against the wall from the fright of nearly Astrid killing him, he sat there till Astrid put her foot on his ankle, pushing down hard, he let out a cry of pain.

Astrid bent over slightly so she and Gunnar were at a level from each other, she looked him in the eyes, grit her teeth and asked 'Why did you give Dagur the E-shifters to give too Drago?'

Gunnar looked up to Astrid and winced before looking down and saying 'It was the only way...I know it was stupid but I had to do it...now I regret doing it'

Astrid took her foot off of Gunnars ankle, turned to Hiccup and asked 'What are we to do now?'

Hiccup looked at Astrid and said 'I'm...I'm not sure what to do, I will think it out' after that he looked at Gunnar with a death glare and huffed 'I think you are not welcome here anymore since you just helped the enemy'

Gunnar slowly looked up at Hiccup and said sadly 'Hiccup, I know I screwed up but I can help you'

Hiccup looked down for a second before looking at Gunnar and huffed 'No you can't, what can you do that will help us?'

Gunnar looked at him, put on a small smile on his face and said I have a brother that just might be able to help'

Hiccup looked at him, raised a brow and asked 'How can your brother help?'

Gunnar chuckled and said 'He is a better rider than me and he is from my village of the clan called the solution , the people say his a legendary rider, people call him the dragon whisperer but his name is Govabon'

Hiccup stood there for a few seconds before sighing and said 'With his brothers help I think we just might have a chance since if Drago is going to have at least a army of people or dragons and a few E-shifters, its going to be tough'

Fishlegs stepped up and asked excited for some reason 'What has he trained?'

Gunnar stood up from where he sat and made his way to the group before saying 'He trained a Whispering Death, Speed stingers even for fun he trained a bunch of Smothering Smokebreaths'

The group all marvelled at the thought of a person training a Whispering Death and Speed Stingers. The twins were marvelled at the thought of Smothering Smokebreaths trained and thought of later on going to try to train one.

Astrid turned to Gunnar and smiled 'How will your brother get here if no one has told him?'

Gunnar smiled and said 'I guess I'm going to have to go get him'

At that second he called to Luna which his dragon came and so mounted Luna, before heading out he said to the group 'I will be back in a few days'

With that he left, the group watched Gunnar fly of to the sunset until Hiccup turned to the group and said 'Okay guys we have to prepare for the battle and the little welcoming committee for Govabon'

That's chapter 7, chapter 8 will be worked on as of soon:) see you readers next chapter. Please review and share your criticism or constructive criticism of my story because it will inspire me to continue the story which I will and I do:), oh and if any of you are interested in seeing my other fanfic of HTTYD, it's a called 'The challenge turns into a nightmare'


	8. Chapter 8, Family

Hi everyone and this is chapter 8, I decided that this chapter should be about Gunnar and what happens to him when he got to the village, please comment on what you think or what you think so far in a review, I don't own HTTYD, enjoy

Chapter 8, Family

As Gunnar flew past the islands in the archipelago, he thought to himself 'Is my brother still the same?' All kinds of thought were going through his head.

Luna let out a small gurgle like noise to break Gunnar out of his thoughts which in turn he pet Luna and said 'Thanks girl, I got a little distracted'

As he looked ahead he saw a island that looked like three medium islands joined but still had a few slices of land cut off here and there, he looked at the middle of the island which had slopes and loose mountains slithering down like a snake and at the middle of the snake like form was Gunnars village where he left called 'Wivoldo'

As Luna got near, he scratched her under her chin and said smiling 'Well, we made it back home'

Luna let out a low purr at this and as they drew near talking could be heard in the village, Gunnar told Luna to land at the village center and that's what she did, cheers and praises could be heard of Gunnars return, as he dismounted off Luna, the villagers started to crowd and gossips could be heard, a man wearing a baggy dragon rider outfit, short spiky like hair with shin and arm guards approached Gunnar and stopped when he was up to close to him.

They both looked at each other with a cautious like look but then the other laughed, opened his arms into a brotherly hug and said 'brother your back' Gunnar hugged back, after hugging Gunnar said 'Oh, its been a while'

Govabon chuckled at the reply and said smiling 'No much than a week'

Gunnar replied 'Ya, so what happened when I was gone'

Govabon smiled and answered with 'Oh nothing really, the usual, other than a few Terrors raiding the food storage' while leading Gunnar to the docks Luna following, fellow villagers could be seen and heard going around their regular business like any other day.

Gunnar replied with a chuckle 'That sounds like it was something to watch'

Govabon answered with a smile 'Oh it was indeed'

Silence was through the rest of the journey to the docks, when they arrived, Govabon walked to the edge of the docks and soon did Gunnar moments later.

The brothers were now looking out at the sea and at the rock platforms and rock walls still on the water before Govabon sighed and said 'Actually something did happen when you were gone brother'

Gunnar turned to Govabon and said in a worried voice 'What happened?'

Govabon sighed again but pointed at the third rock wall furthest to the left and asked sadly 'What does that look like brother'

Gunnar looked at the object, squinting his eyes to recognise it and when he did, he was shocked.

What Gunnar saw was a familiar tribes boat off the coast, on the flag, it bore the symbol of a viking putting his foot on a Nadders head in triumph'

Gunnar turned to his brother again and asked in a worried manner 'What did they do?'

Govabon looked down for a second, sighed and said 'They killed a few villagers and stole somethings'

Gunnar then said with a stern voice 'You know we will get them back for that'

Govabon sighed, nodded and said smiling while leading his brother to the nearby boat while putting his arm over Gunnars shoulder 'Yeah, but anyway I want you to meet someone, you know the person'

Gunnar chuckled and said 'Is it uncle Magove or our father?'

Govabon chuckled and said 'You always were the kidder, anyway you will know the person when we get there'

Gunnar smiled and said 'Where is this person and why did you lead me to the docks?'

Govabon said sternly 'For a family reunion and you will see who it is'

The docks was big, bigger than the docks of Berk, almost big enough to port eight ships.

A minute of walking later, Govabon took his hand of Gunnars shoulder and walked up in the ship, Gunnar stared at the flag, it was a flag which had the symbol of a viking riding a skrill, Gunnar huffed at the symbol and so walked faster to get onboard than normal.

When he got onboard Govabon was already standing beside a tall man who had a scar over his right eye and long hair, what he wore was traditional viking clothing which told he proffering the the viking look.

Gunnar walked up to his brother and the man and huffed 'What is my cousin Vabolo doing here?'

Vabolo chuckled and said in a deep voice 'Oh that's no way to treat your cousin'

Gunnar and Vabolo were looking each other in way that was saying 'Don't mess with me'

Govabon came into the conversation and said chuckling 'Hold it there brother and cousin, is there any need for this hostility?'

Gunnar replied 'No, I was just leaving anyway' with that he mounted on Luna, said 'Let's go Luna' and left to somewhere.

Govabon looked at Vabolo, Vabolo shook his head in disbelief, Govabon chuckled a bit then shouted 'Hey brother, wait up!' in pursuit of the brother.

Chapter 9 will be out tomorrow or Thursday, please review and until then


	9. Chapter 9, Family part two

Here is chapter nine readers, this chapter and the one before is about what happened to him as he was fetching his brother, just saying, oh and after this chapter, the main story will be continued for the final showdown.

Chapter 9, Family part two

Gunnar had gone to his brothers house which Govabon knew he would probably do that.

Govabon burst through the door of his house, looking around to find Gunnar who had a sad face sitting on a chair next to Luna, petting the dragon.

Govabon took a chair from the kitchen and put it near Gunnar before sitting down.

There was a moment of silence before whispering could be heard.

Gunnar stood up, picked up a nearby sword and started to listen carefully from where the whispering might of came from before Govabon put his hand in front of his brother, blocking his way and said 'Its not a threat, its my dragon'

Gunnar assured that he could trust his brother put the sword down and took his seat again, seconds later a Whispering Death came out from the hole that was left in the house near from where the brothers sat, the Whispering Death turned to the brothers and slowly made its way to Govabon, Govabon put out his hand to pet the dragon, chuckled and said 'There you are Ripper, haven't seen you the whole day'

Gunnar laughed at this but soon enough asked in wonder 'How did you train a Whispering Death?'

Govabon chuckled at this and retorted 'I trained a dragon as simple as that'

Gunnar shook his head, chuckled and said 'Don't say the obvious things, I mean seriously, its one of the deadliest dragons and can't be trained because of its ability to ignore being trained and stopped for that matter'

Govabon chuckled and said 'Okay, fair enough, one day on a dragon raid a lot of dragons attacked the village, I decided to do something about it and shoot a net from a nearby net launcher, it hit a Whispering Death, it landed nearby in the forest, I was going to kill it but then I saw that it feared me so I couldn't bare myself to kill, I let the dragon loose until suddenly it forced me into a nearby tree, it roared and I was scared, I thought it would kill me but instead rubbed against my sleeve which had a patch of dragon nip on it, then later on we slowly became friends after that'

Gunnar processed what Govabon had said and replied 'That's a interesting story, I have a similar one though'

Govabon chuckled and said 'Please, do share'

Gunnar rubbed his hands together for it to warm up before sighing and said 'Okay...one day I was out hunting, I heard a Night Furies cry in the distance so I went to go look for it, I hid behind a nearby tree as I drew nearer to the dragons call, I saw the dragon by a lake, looking into its reflection, the dragons face told me that it was sad for some reason, it was alone and unaware, I thought that I could sneak up on it to get a clearer shot with my bow so when I tried to sneak up on the Night Fury, as I drew nearer and was nearly at where I could get a perfect shot with my bow I stepped on a twig and it snapped in two, my heart raced from the shock of my mistake that I might have died there so stood completely still, the Night Fury turned to me slowly and started to make its way towards me, slowly though, as if it was sad, when it was near me I looked at the dragon with a face of wonder, as to why it didn't attack me, instead it nudged my hand that held the bow to its head, as if asking me to kill it, I looked into its eyes and saw hurt and loneliness, I stood there for a second thinking what to do before dropping my bow and petting its head, the Night Fury purred when I pet it and just like that I knew we would become good friends' after the story Gunnar pet Luna's head and she purred.

Govabon put his hand to his chin, thinking about what Gunnar had said and replied in realisation 'Oh, I almost forgot something' making his way to the back room.

The sound of metal object could be heard from the room next door before it stopped and hearing Govabon say 'Ah, found it' before leaving the room, going up to his brother and in his hand was a knife.

Gunnar took it from him and inspected it before saying 'Good craftsmanship, good quality'

Govabon pointed to the words on the side of the blade before sighing and said slowly in sadness 'Before our father died...he gave a knife for each of us...You weren't there at the time because you got away from the dragon raid seven years ago...Our father told me in his last dying breath 'Take this... remember to look out for your brother and mother...while I'm gone'

Gunnar looked at the words before saying it out loud 'We live as a family, we protect each other as a family, we die for each other for the other to live in the family' Gunnar started to cry from reading those words, for those were the words his father said everytime he went out to sea too find and kill wild dragons or raid a hostile village that raided them.

Govabon sat there and sighed before saying 'There, there brother, I felt the same pain when I read those words and I still feel the pain'

Seconds later Gunnar stopped crying and wiped the last tear of his face before saying 'Thanks for giving me this Govabon, I feel better knowing that he truly cared for us the way a true family does'

Gunnar just realised that something was wrong and started to look around the house from where he sat.

His brother chuckled and said 'What's wrong brother?'

Gunnar replied worryingly 'Where is mother?'

Govabon stood up and said smiling 'Don't worry, she is okay, she just went out somewhere...Its getting la'

As soon as he was about to finish his sentence, a scream of terror could be heard outside so the brothers ran out the house to see people running towards the scream, armed to the teeth, seconds later there was clanging of swords, axes, screaming and shouts of rage could be heard in the bottom courtyard, Govabon grit his teeth, growled and said in anger 'Why do you Deguva's have to attack this tribe' before drawing his sword, turned to his brother and said 'Follow me...the leader Lord Deimos must be in the crowd somewhere'

Gunnar started looking around before spotting a tall person draped in cloak and viking armour with a broad sword, he was just slaughtering all of the weak villagers with ease, pointed at him and said to his brother 'There he is'

Govabon turned to where Gunnar pointed and then shouted 'Ripper!' In the ground near them whispering could be heard and the tribes stopped fighting for a second to listen to the whispering, out of the ground around the tribes came seven Whispering Deaths and started attacking the other tribe.

Lord Deimos watched the scene in anger, grit his teeth and said 'No no no no, release the dragon now!'

There was a moment of silence and then a tremor could be felt before it quietened down but then out of the ground came a Screaming Death, the Screaming Death roared and so the Whispering Deaths went to the Screaming Death leaving Ripper alone.

Govabon's smile disappeared and thought that at this rate they would surely loose but he called Ripper to his side and Gunnar mounted his dragon.

While they flew closer to the Screaming Death, Govabon screamed to 'Brother, attack the Screaming Death'

Gunnar nodded his head and they started their assault on the giant dragon, the Screaming Death dodged all the spikes and all the blasts from Luna, while they were fighting, Lord Deimos's men could be seen setting up net launchers at a attempt to stop the riders.

One of them screamed 'Fire', iron nets flew through the air, Gunnar dodged them with ease but one luckily hit Govabon from reacting slow and hit the floor with a thud.

Gunnar knew at that second that now they were likely to all die because of having the lack of firepower, help and only had three shots left.

The men all ran to Govabons side to make sure that he didn't get free and threatened to kill him if he didn't comply which they were going to do. tears ran down Gunnar's eyes as he drew the knife his brother gave him (not committing suicide if you readers may think that) looked at the words engraved on it for a second and said with his eyes closed in a sad tone 'I have failed you father, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to protect the family'

Suddenly lightning could be heard and seen in the sky, everyone looked up in the sky at the lightning, people started screaming from lightning hitting the floor around them in random places and a roar could be heard, five dragons with lightning around its their body came in range for everyone to see, Gunnar strained his eyes as the Skrills came to see who was on the one at the front.

Gunnar was surprised to see that it was Vabolo and said smiling 'Not too late Vabolo'

Vabolo said chuckling 'Guess its up to you and me now Storm'

The Screaming Death turned to Vabolo and roared causing the Skrill's to get disoriented, seconds later the dragon stopped roaring and started to fire the gattling shots which Storm dodged with ease and so did the other Skrills, Vabolo went after the Screaming Death while the Skrills attacked the Whispering Deaths, lightning blasts and spikes could be seen in the air.

Vabolo dodged almost all the shots of the second wave of gattling blasts but the last one came so close that Vabolo could feel the heat.

As Vabolo had recovered from the heat, Storm had come closer to the Screaming Death but the Screaming Death refused to be targeted so fled to the clouds to loose the Skrill but Vabolo seeing this knew that they would have the upper hand and so said to Storm 'Up into the cloud Storm'

Storm roared at the fact that it was going to be fun at having the upper hand and so raced to the clouds.

In the clouds the Screaming Death was making its escape but stopped when lightning rained down right in front of it and so turned to face Vabolo.

The Screaming Death screamed to stop Storms assault which after that again made a run to get away but when Storm recovered Vabolo said 'Enough of this chasing, lightning strike now'

Lightning bolts was shot at the Screaming Death but only a few hit, Vabolo thought for a moment and shouted 'Gunnar, help bring this dragon down now!'

Enough said and Gunnar said to Luna 'Let's go girl' as Luna flew towards the Screaming Death to aid Vabolo, Gunnar thought on how to take down the Screaming Death with Storms help and three plasma blasts left and thought about bringing the other Skrills there, tricking the Whispering Deaths to attack the Screaming Death with the spikes and rescue his brother to help.

He shouted to Vabolo 'I will be right back, oh and tell your dragon to roar too attract the others to help, I'm going to save my brother'

Vabolo shouted 'Right, Storm call the others!'

Storm roared and soon enough the Skrills came rushing back from the battle with the Whispering Deaths. When Luna flew near to the men that had Gunnar's brother trapped in a iron net, Gunnar instructed 'Hold...hold...hold Luna...Luna now plasma blast!' The men ran away, afraid that it would hit them but instead hit the iron net freeing Govabon from the net leaving Govabon chuckling. Gunnar chuckled and said 'Brother, can you instruct Ripper to shoot as much spikes as possible when we get near to the Screaming Death?'

Govabon nodded and said 'Sure, I can do that' with that the brothers raced to Vobolo's side as assistance.

When they arrived, they saw that the Screaming Death was really taking a pummelling of lightning strikes and spikes from the Whispering Deaths but saw that the tables were turning again and the Whispering Deaths chased the Skrills away again, this time they couldn't come back.

Vabolo replied annoyed 'Dang it, so close, I almost had it' before turning to the side to see his cousins coming to aid him which left him now smirking.

Govabon shouted 'Now Ripper, spike shots!' Lots of spikes went flying into the Screaming Death which left it annoyed again and so shouted for a third time which disrupted the dragons hoping to escape in the delay, lightning came shooting down in front of it again, denying passage to escape, it turned around and started to shoot spikes which the riders dodged luckily and started their second round of lightning strikes and spike attacks, it tried to roar again but before it screamed, Luna hit the Screaming Death with a plasma blast which left it slightly stunned but also gave time to continue the assault, lightning and spikes hit the Screaming Death, it was working, they were beating the Screaming Death.

The Screaming shot spikes again in another attempt and by the action next, Gunnar could tell that it was going to scream again to disorient the dragons but then Gunnar said 'Enough of this, time to finish this stupidity'

While the riders dodged the spines, the Screaming Death readied to scream but then Gunnar shouted 'Now Luna, plasma blast' the shot fired directly into the Screaming Deaths mouth causing a explosion inside and the riders finished off the Screaming Death, it couldn't take it anymore that it burrowed its way underground and went away, the Whispering Deaths following.

The tribes men were defeated from the battle and so the rest ran away including Lord Deimos, not in a happy mood.

There was cheers and praising all around as the riders landed and dismounted off their dragons in the village, Gunnar went up to his cousin and said 'I was wrong about you, you finally helped'

Vobolo smiled and said 'Told you that you could trust your cousin'

Gunnar nodded and Vobolo nodded back, soon after he remembered that his mother screamed and shouted to the village 'Where is Eldov'

Govabon made his way to his through the crowd to brother and said when he got there 'Don't worry, mom is okay'

Gunnar smiled and said 'That's good...oh just remembered, the riders at Berk need your help to stop someone that is a threat'

Govabon thought of it for a second before saying 'Okay brother...when do we leave'

Gunnar smiled and said 'Well not now since I haven't slept yet'

Govabon and the villagers chuckled at this.

Gunnar said after the laughing died down 'Tomorrow after resting'

Govabon rolled his eyes and said 'Fair enough...tomorrow it is then'

The following day after resting they had set out on their adventure to Berk to help Hiccup and the gang face a very dangerous man, Drago Bludvist.

That's chapter 9, chapter 10 will be the final battle, but that's going to have to wait cause I'm taking a break of this nearly finished story and going to focus on the second chapter of the new story 'Riders Creed' and the fourth chapter of 'The challenge turns into a nightmare' I'm not leaving this story so don't get sad, be happy, I'm continuing with other stories, not just this one, oh please review and if you readers want, check out my other stories, they are entertaining, until then.


End file.
